orange_is_the_new_blackfandomcom-20200223-history
Rosa Cisneros
Miss Rosa Cisneros was an inmate at Litchfield Penitentiary. She is portrayed by Barbara Rosenblat. The young Rosa Cisneros, seen in flashbacks during season 2, is portrayed by Stephanie Andujar. Overview Life Before Prison Miss Rosa robbed multiple banks with three other men, including Marco and Andy, beginning in 1982. However, every time she would get close to one of her partners while robbing banks, something horrible would happen. Initially, she was married to Marco, but he died of a gunshot wound after robbing their first bank. Then, she married Andy, who died of a heart attack just after another robbery. Miss Rosa was then romantically interested in the last man in the group, but was rejected by him. He believed that she was cursed. In a trance of excitement and empowerment, she attempted to rob a bank on her own without any prior planning, resulting in her arrest. Litchfield Penitentiary When she first arrived at Litchfield, she fought Red for power but lost. Quickly after, she was diagnosed with cancer, which she is "grateful" for as "no one fucks with cancer." She is a permanent bunkmate of Anita DeMarco, who also deals with health issues. She leaves Litchfield every week to receive chemotheraphy. Season One Piper was bunked with Rosa when she first arrived to prison. While bunked with Piper, she warned her about Red's undeniable power. She played Joseph in the Christmas play. Season Two During a particular meal time, Vee and her gang tell her to move so they can use her table. To make her leave, Suzanne pours water over all her food. As she leaves Rosa comments that Vee is "very rude". After a visit with her doctor, she is informed that she only has three to six weeks left to live. Lorna, in a fit of compassion, leaves the keys to a prisoner transport van, which Rosa acts upon and drives from the prison at high speed. As she is making her way from the prison she sees Vee on the side of the road, and proceeds to ram her with the van stating how rude she was. After the events of the Season 2 finale, she drives the prison van into a quarry, killing herself and destroying the van. Season Three She makes an appearance in the episode We Can Be Heroes in Caputo's flashback to when he first started working at Litchfield. She is seen with short, brown hair, signaling that either she didn't have cancer yet or it was in an early stage. Personality Rosa seems rather irritable and sassy in season one. Though the sass is real in this one she isn't as angry as you are led to believe. She is merely fed up with prison and her situation. In season two we find that she is actually quite playful yet snarky and isn't easily aggravated. Physical Appearance She is an older hispanic woman, light complexion, with a bigger figure, and she is bald due to her chemotherapy. Appearances Memorable Quotes Gallery Season 1 "I Wasn't Ready" RosaEp1A.png RosaEp1B.png Others Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Litchfield Inmates Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season 3 Characters